mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Slow Step
Star Comics | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Ciao | first = September 1986 | last = March 1991 | volumes = 7 | volume_list = }} is a romantic comedy boxing and softball manga by Mitsuru Adachi. It was serialized by Shogakukan in the shōjo manga magazine ''Ciao from September 1986 through March 1991, and collected in seven tankōbon volumes. In 1991, it was adapted as a five-episode OVA. The anime version has some differences from the manga, including the ending. The story follows Minatsu, a popular high-school girl, as she deals with the unwanted romantic attentions of multiple boys and a teacher. Her plans for evading their pursuit grow increasingly convoluted, even involving taking on alternate identities. Characters ; / : : A student at Asaoka High School and pitching ace for the softball club. She is the object of affection of both her classmate Shū Akiba and Coach Yamazakura. As her disguised alter ego Maria Sudō, she evades some local gangsters and is pursued by Naoto Kadomatsu, who lives in the same apartment building. Her father is a lesser-known pro wrestler. She tends to be curt and somewhat rough in her manners. In the anime, she falls for and marries Yamazakura sensei. Her favorite phrases include and . ; : : A boy in the same class as Minatsu and a member of the Asaoka High School boxing club. His father is a company president and he has a light-hearted, somewhat irresponsible personality. He is in love with Minatsu, and in rivalry with Naoto Kadomatsu joins the boxing club, working hard to try to beat him in order to win Minatsu's affection. ; : : A third-year student at Jōsei High School and a member of its boxing club. He lives in the same apartment building as Minatsu but attends a different school, in a different grade. He is a high school boxing champion. He falls in love at first sight with Minatsu's alter ego Maria, and becomes Shū's rival in boxing and in trying to win Minatsu's affections after learning that Maria and Minatsu are the same person. ; : : A teacher at Asaoka High School and advisor to both the softball and boxing clubs. While in college, he worked toward becoming a professional boxer but gave up this dream after his sister died, in order to take care of his sister's daughter, Chika. He has a preoccupation with the female behind, and frequently gives unwanted attention to female students at the school. At the end of the anime series, he and Minatsu are married. ; Ayako Sawamura : : A rough, aloof girl who is the only person who can catch Minatsu's pitching. She has a crush on Coach Yamazakura, and manages to date him by agreeing to join the softball club. After she is rejected by Yamazakura, she takes a hiatus from softball but soon returns for the team rather than for Yamazakura. She ends up with new teacher, Somei, who falls for her once she founds out that she is one of the only women who he is not deathly afraid of other than his mother. ; : : Yamazakura's orphaned niece. Even though she's an elementary school student, she is very reliable and cooks nearly every meal for Yamazakura. She really likes Minatsu and hopes she and Yamazakura get together eventually. Sources: Manga Tankōbon *Volume 1 (20 May 1987, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132521-1) *Volume 2 (20 December 1987, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132522-X) *Volume 3 (20 October 1988, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132523-8) *Volume 4 (20 May 1989, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132524-6) *Volume 5 (20 April 1990, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132525-4) *Volume 6 (20 November 1990, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132526-2) *Volume 7 (20 August 1991, Flower Comics, Shogakukan, ISBN 4-09-132527-0) Bunkoban *Volume 1 (August 1995, Shogakukan, ISBN 4091910610) *Volume 2 (August 1995, Shogakukan, ISBN 4091910629) *Volume 3 (August 1995, Shogakukan, ISBN 4091910637) *Volume 4 (August 1995, Shogakukan, ISBN 4091910645) Sources: OVA series Staff *Original Story: Mitsuru Adachi *Director: Kunihiko Yuyama *Screenplay: Toshimichi Saeki *Character Designer: Tokuhiro Matsubara *Music: Hiroya Watanabe *Production: Youmex, Toho Sources: Songs ;Opening theme : :Lyrics: Gorō Matsui :Composer: Nobuhide Saki :Arrangement: Takeshi Fujii, Yoshiyuki Sahashi :Vocals: Nobuhide Saki ;Ending theme :"Only for You" :Lyrics: Gorō Matsui :Composer: Nobuhide Saki :Arrangement: Takeshi Fujii, Yoshiyuki Sahashi :Vocals: Nobuhide Saki Sources: Soundtrack A soundtrack CD (TYCY-5157, ¥3000) was released on 27 March 1991. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #''Only for You'' Sources: References External links * * Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:School anime and manga Category:Boxing anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga Category:Manga of 1986 Category:Anime of 1991 Category:Mitsuru Adachi Category:Softball media Category:Anime OVAs fr:Slow Step it:Slow Step ja:スローステップ pt:Slow Step th:สโลว์สเต็ป